A gunlock system of this type is known from DE 101 18 046 A1. This gunlock system contains two hammers that are arranged to slide on a lock plate and a trigger device that contains sears assigned to the hammers, a trigger and a selector mechanism for automatically connecting the trigger to the sear of the not-yet-released hammer after the first shot has been fired so that the second hammer can be released by the trigger. In order to create a versatile and highly reliable gunlock system, the selector mechanism contains a selector element that can be shifted in the longitudinal direction of the firearm and is provided with a pivotable rocker that is spaced apart from the sears in the cocked position of both hammers and not engaged with the sear of the second hammer so as not to fire the second shot until the first shot has been fired. Although this known gunlock system already provides adequate protection against double-firing, i.e., the unintentional firing of a second shot after the intentional firing of a first shot, it is always desirable to improve, particularly with respect to guns, the operational security and, simultaneously, to achieve a high level of dependability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,510 A discloses a trigger mechanism for a double barreled firearm that comprises two pivotable hammers, two sears that are assigned to the hammers and a trigger that is connected to the sears. The connection between the trigger and the two sears is realized with the aid of a lever that can be displaced transverse to the trigger. Depending on its position, this lever engages beneath one or the other sear in order to release the corresponding hammer. For this purpose, the lever is arranged on the front end of a guide pin that is supported in an axially displaceable fashion in a bore of a selector element that can be displaced transverse to the trigger. The lever is pressed in the direction of the two sears with the aid of a compression spring that is arranged between the selector element and the lever. A recoil inertia block is fixed on the rear end of the guide pin that protrudes rearward relative to the guide part, wherein this recoil inertia block disengages the lever from the sears during the recoil that occurs when a shot is fired. However, the lever is disengaged from the sears only when the recoil inertia block moves rearward relative to the selector element in this case.
In a trigger mechanism known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,436 A, a selector mechanism is provided so that either barrel can be selected to be fired first. The trigger is connected to sears by means of a connector, which also serves as an inertia block and ensures that the second sear can be actuated by the trigger to fire a subsequent shot from the second barrel only after a shot has been fired from the first barrel.
EP 0 592 103 A1 discloses a gunlock for a double barreled shotgun with two pivotable hammers, sears assigned to the hammers, a trigger and a selector mechanism for selecting the firing sequence of the two barrels. The selector mechanism contains a manually adjustable selector plate that cooperates with a forked selector in order to selectively actuate the sear. The forked selector is pivotally mounted on a recoil inertia block that is connected to the trigger in articulated fashion.